Revenge of the Body Squeezers
Revenge of the Body Squeezers is the sixth special edition book in the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series. It was published in 1999. The cover art features one of the blue Body Squeezer aliens in an alleyway, holding a squeezing device in both hands. Blurb The Sweet Squeeze of Revenge! News flash! While you were on vacation, LA was invaded by green aliens! At least that’s what your best friend, Jack Archer, says. You remember Jack from Goosebumps 2000 INVASION OF THE BODY SQUEEZERS, right? Well, in this book, his story continues—and you're in it! Jack was able to defeat the green aliens. But now blue aliens from the same planet have landed—and they're out to put the squeeze on all Eathlings! Can you save the human race before it’s too late? The choice is yours in this scary GOOSEBUMPS adventure that's packed with over 20 super-spooky endings! Plot In this sequel to ''Invasion of the Body Squeezers'', Jack Archer, the hero of the first book, is your friend. You return from a trip and Jack warns you that while you were away, aliens invaded earth; now, he's seen a new, blue variant of the Body Squeezers appear. You don't believe any of this but suddenly an alien head rolls toward you. You run inside Jack's house with him and his sister Billie, but the alien produces a weapon and turns Jack and Billie into little black orbs. The alien takes the orbs and travels into the woods. You decide to follow the creature, and you are led to the alien's spaceship. The alien you followed begins talking to another alien. By evesdropping, you learn that the aliens have planted a "squeeze bomb" that will explode at 10 A.M. the following day, and the bomb will turn everyone in Los Angeles into small black orbs. After this point, the story is devided into two distinct plots depending on the choices you make: Story A You decide that you need to help your friends. You covertly sneak onto the aliens' spaceship in the hopes of rescuing Jack and Billie. However, the spaceship takes off with you inside of it. Now, you will need to make it back to Earth and save Los Angeles from the squeeze bomb. Story B You decide it's more important to stop the squeeze bomb from going off, so you stay behind and team up with your friend Maddy to find the bomb. At one point, you may choose to hammer a pick-axe into Leonard Nimoy's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in an attempt to save Los Angeles from the aliens. List of endings There are fifteen bad endings, three ambiguous endings, and five good endings. Bad endings Ambiguous endings Good endings International releases Artwork GYGB-SE-06.jpg|Cover artwork by Craig White. Conceptual GYGB-SE-06-sketch.jpg|Sketch. GYGB-SE-06-wall.jpg|The texture used for the brick wall. Trivia * The concept of there being blue versions of a creature that is known to be green is similar to Monster Blood IV. * Despite most of the Give Yourself Goosebumps books being gender-neutral, this book asserts that the reader's character is male. At one point, the reader tries to convince the aliens that he is the son of the previous alien leader. * In the background of the cover for this book, a city is visible. Artist Craig White says that the image was a photo of a city skyline that he took.An interview with illustrator Craig White * This is Jack and Billie's last appearances to date. * This is the first sequel to a Goosebumps Series 2000 book, and the only Give Yourself Goosebumps book to be a direct sequel to a Series 2000 book. * Maddy Wiener, a character who briefly appears in Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1, returns in this book. However, in this book, Maddy's surname is misspelled as Winer. * This book references Jimi Hendrix, Leonard Nimoy, Neil Armstrong, Demi Moore, Madonna, Jerry Springer, and Leonardo DiCaprio. ** This book references R.L. Stine with the character R.L. Frither 2000. ** In one story line, the reader is transported back in time, and they get to hear Jimi Hendrix play "The Star-Spangled Banner". In another story line, the protagonist visits Leonard Nimoy's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. References in other Goosebumps media * The Body Squeezers in this book appear in the ''Goosebumps'' film. References Category:Body Squeezer Books Category:Give Yourself Goosebumps Special Edition Category:Aliens Category:America Category:Sequels Category:Time Travel Category:Technology Category:Books Released In 1999 Category:Covers by Craig White Category:Other Worlds